Dimension Traveler
by Fanfiction2morrow
Summary: Ever wonder what Layla"s last name was before she married Jude Heartfilia ? If she had a brother and who the brother would be? Would Naruto have a nee-san? If Lucy were to be Naruto nee-san? If you do, you're in one heck of a puzzling but heartwarming story.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia did NOT know what to do! She was suppose to be dead but nooo a portal just had to suddenly open six feet underground right next to her grave and take her some place she didn't even know anything about!

**~Lucy 's P.O.V ~**

I opened my eyes to see a blank white space. Suddenly a person appeared in front of her. It was... HER MOM!

Her soft voice echoed through the blank space. " Lucy, I'm proud of you but you must come sit and listen closely to me. "

I didn't know what she's going to say but I eagerly sat down and wait for her to say what she wants to say.

"Lucy, the reason why you're here and not dead is because you and I are not from this world. "

I was surprised when she said this but did not question her.

"My name before I married your father was Layla Namikaze. "

"Anyways, I have a brother named Minato Namikaze and I came here to Earthland by my celestial spirits. "

"I'll have to tell you another time about why I came here. "

"My brother is the hokage, meaning leader, there. "

"I'll come with you to him and explain everything to him."

"I want also want you to have a second chance."

I sat there, staring blankly at her still processing everything she just said.

**~ NO One's P.O.V. ~**

Lucy still sat there when another portal came in front of her. She was sucked in there as well as Layla.

* * *

**~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~**

I looked around me and saw a very grassy beautiful place.

Then a man that looked like he was 20 years old came to us.

He had silky blond hair that reached a little below the neck but above the shoulders.

He also had the most beautiful blue eyes that I've seen before.

So he kind of looked like a male version of mom except with blue eyes.

Then I saw mom next to him. I guess I was too busy studying the man before me to notice my mom moving next to the man.

He then said his name in a very kind voice." Ah, you must be Lucy, right? "

"Well my name is Minato Namikaze and I am your uncle. "

He then started explaining everything about the ninja world while I was hanging on to every word he said.

Can you really blame me? I mean, how often do you die then meet your mom just to learn that your from another world, sort of, and that you learn that you have an uncle AND that you finally learn your mom"s last name which is Namikaze? Not very often. (He's finish explaining everything now)

* * *

We went into this big gate and there was two people in there.

I really wish that my keys are here with me.

We were walking towards the biggest building and I noticed on the way there, there were a lot of people waving at my mom and my uncle.

When we arrived, there were people in different kinds of masks. "They must be anbus" I thought to myself.

I was waiting in the office alone because they had some important business to take care of.

**_Time skip ( 1 hour )_**

They came out along with other older people and they looked very weird, especially the one with no pupils.

Then, uncle said to me "You will be announced to the people here that you are Layla's daughter and my niece.

"And we will start your training but..." he suddenly whispers to me " you will be learning **_Dragon Slayer Magic_**.

* * *

_**T.B.C.**_


	2. Training

**~Lucy's P.O.V.~**

"Huuuuhhh? Dragon Slayer Magic? That's impossible!" I thought to myself.

I mean, aren't I suppose to learn it from a dragon!?

I saw my uncle smirk. I then realized that I said that out loud.

I sheepishly smiled at him, my face probably red, burning from embarrassment.

He then led us somewhere.

When we came to a stop, I looked up to see what I think is a training ground.

**~No One's P.O.V.~**

Lucy had a awed look on her face from learning about Dragon Slayer Magic.

"This is where you'll learn Dragon Slayer Magic from me and your mother" announced Minato.

"Now you're still probably wondering how, well it's because your mother was a dragon so she will be able to teach you while I help you with your ninja training."

"So Lucy, what type do you want to be?" Layla asked.

Lucy replied in a excited voice " I want to be a Elemental Dragon, if that's possible."

"Of course you can!"Layla said with the same vigor.

**~Timeskip 3 years~**

Lucy was finally done.

She completed her training.

She had to push past her limits, sleeping for only 5 hours, then switching from Dragon Slaying to Ninja, memorized everything about the Elemental Countries, and of course, met her uncle's wife.

To Lucy, Kushina, her uncle's wife, was a beautiful woman that rivaled her mom's. She had beautiful silky red hair that reminded her of Erza's hair.

Heck, even their personalities were similar! They were both pretty scary.

Lucy remembered her mom telling her that she was going to disappear once she finished her training.

Lucy was sad but her mom told her not to worry and that she had people here who loved her.

In the village, Lucy was treated like an angel because of her kindness, her aura that had a warm feeling, and her beauty that made her look like an angel.

Layla also taught her aera magic because Lucy didn't have a exceed and it might be useful in the future.

**~5 days Later~**

Lucy heard the news of Kushina being pregnant and about to give birth tomorrow.

She was so excited to have another family member, a nephew/niece at that!

She wondered what the baby would look like.

Would he look like Minato with Kushina's eyes or the other way around? Or replicas of them?

This was so exciting, guessing what the baby will look like! She know understands how Mira feels about babies know.

As she was walking and thinking about the baby at the same time, she bumped into someone causing her to land on her bottom.

She looked up to see a certain silver haired scarecrow.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asks, genuinely concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks!" Lucy replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush.

"I'm just excited about my new soon-to-be family member is all!"

"Where are you going now?" asked Kakashi.

"To the hospital." Lucy replied.

"Want me to walk you?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" said Lucy.

As they were walking, Lucy couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen tomorrow, something really bad. She should be wary of tomorrow then, because a dragon's instinct was always, most of the time, right.

** T.B.C.**


End file.
